Nari
Nari is the twin brother of Narfi who, in an effort by Skadi to punish Loki for the death of Balder was put into a state of paranoia and insanity, activating latent abilities that gave him a monstrous form, leading him to eviscerate his brother and escape from their control. The rest of Ysgard, believing Nari was dead, went about their business while he crept in the outskirts of Valhalla, staying close to where Fenrir was being held by gleipnir. The two bonded as Nari was taught how to harness his monstrous form and over centuries he learned secrets of combat and arcana from both Fenrir and Jormungandr. When the Ragnarok came Narfi was instructed by his brother Fenrir to stay away from the battlefield, which he did until it had finished. He rushed to the field after things had been quiet for some time and took stock of the casualties on both sides. He saw his brothers slain and his father's corpse and took his father's daggers as he left Ysgard forever. Nari wandered the planes, living a life of unrest and discontent, looking for ways to restore the family he lost. His journey led him into places of danger and intrigue, until he crossed a cult of Hextor and fell in a one-on-one duel against an avatar of Hextor. The vestige of Nari was retrieved by Helya who was able to revive his spirit at the cost of his portfolio, greater powers, and his immortality. Helya revealed to Nari the purpose of his revival, imbued him with the powers of a revenant, and placed him quickly to work. Nari was given an artifact that allowed him to transport to the teleporting entrance of a forgotten dungeon from the days of the war against the Outer Gods and the binding of the Great Old Ones called the Halls of the Elder Gods and he went to settlements across the multiverse, planting rumors of the dungeon and the treasures that lie within. After centuries of watching mortals run inside the dungeon he encountered a rogue holding a familiar set of weapons, his father's daggers and he followed the rogue inside. After being inside the dungeon he found that things were not what he expected. The tasks that lie ahead were great, even for his exceptional skill, and quickly he realized why he was sending so many mortals within the gauntlet that they could not hope to complete. In each level of the dungeon, as adventurers died in the pocket-planes that served as their trials the layers themselves got stronger. Soon he realized that the patron deities of the pocket planes could draw strength from their domains in the dungeon with these defacto sacrifices and his father's forgotten layer could be the catalyst for his revival- if something with a large enough influence were also to make it to the layer with enough sacrifice he could be revived. And so he began touring, bringing adventurers as far down as they could until Loki's layer where they would inevitably fall to the forces of the dungeon. His repeated deaths and the magic of the upper layers gradually caused him to lose his memory of who he was and why he was so adamantly assisting adventurers. After he encountered Teal Cardanh, Sillah Deathfall, Kaz Shadowfuse, and Leo Holloway in the Halls of the Elder Gods he assisted them in reaching the realm of Loki, this time accompanied by a strange old man who had a seemingly parasitic link to Nari, and held a set of ornate daggers. The old man was revealed to be a spiritual incarnation of Loki, who, upon reaching his Vestige in the dungeon was able to merge with the stored spiritual energy and be reborn. Nari and Loki both left the dungeon with the assistance of Helya. Rumors say Nari has taken to wandering the material plane, returned to flesh after his years as a revenant. Category:Gods Category:Ysgardian Pantheon Category:Neutral